


Together Again

by samandbucky



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: When Steve and Bucky finally arrive at the raft to rescue Team Cap, they expect to find Sam there, but they don't.In which Vision accidentally hits Sam instead of Rhodes, and Sam lands himself in the hospital instead of the raft.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018561
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): E5 - Hugs (StuckyBingo) & O1 - The Raft (Sam Wilson Bingo)
> 
> this fic was inspired by a post i saw on tumblr about Sam getting hit by Vision instead of Rhodey

“Let’s get Sam and the others, and get the hell out of here,” Bucky says to Steve.

Steve nods in agreement, and then he opens the door of the entrance to where the other Avengers were currently being placed for their “prisonment”. Just thinking of his loved ones being stuck in a place like this makes Steve’s skin crawl. They don’t belong in this place. He doesn’t care what anyone believes.

Bucky runs in, and quickly opens the first door he sees, which belongs to Clint.

“It’s about damn time you got here,” Clint says as he steps out.

“Sorry. We were doing the best we could under the circumstances,” Bucky says. He looks over to see Steve releasing Scott, and then he spots Wanda’s cell. “What the hell?”

“They put her in a damn straight jacket,” Clint growls before hurrying over to Wanda’s cell. “Steve? Keys!”

“Here,” Steve says as he tosses Clint the keys. He looks around, and frowns when he notices that Sam isn’t in any of the cells. He knows for a fact that they would have put Sam in here.

“Where’s Sam?” Bucky asks, walking over to Steve. “Sam should be in here with you guys.”

Scott shakes his head. “Sorry, man. We haven’t seen Sam since the airport,”

“That doesn’t make any sense. They had him under arrest for being on the opposite side,” Steve says.

“Last I saw, Sam took off after Stark and Rhodes. We haven’t seen him since,” Scott explains. He’s calm, but by the sound of his voice, he’s clearly just as worried about Sam’s absence.

“Guys, can I get a hand over here?” Clint calls.

Steve takes a deep breath as he looks at Bucky. “We’ll find him,”

“We will,” Bucky says before heading over to Clint. “Can you get her out?”

“No. I can’t. I- I don’t think we’ll have the time or tools to get her out of this,” Clint says, shaking his head. “She’s totally out of it right now. Not responsive to me at all.” He looks up at Bucky.

Bucky lets out a sigh, trying not to think about where Sam could possibly be at and if he’s okay or not. “Okay, look. We can get her out on the quinjet,” Bucky tells him. “We gotta get out of here _now_.”

“Buck’s right. It won’t be long before someone discovers us,” Steve says. He looks over at Bucky.

“Alright then, come help me get her up,” Clint says, bending down to Wanda’s height. “Wanda, I know you can hear me. We’re gonna get you out of here, okay? You won’t be in these for much longer.”

Steve rushes over to help Clint lift Wanda, and offers to carry her out to the quinjet.

As soon as they get Wanda settled onto the quinjet, Steve grabs his phone to call Natasha, because she’s currently the only one who _will_ talk to him, and she’ll know where Sam is. At least Steve hopes.

“Natasha,” Steve sighs in relief when she actually answers her phone.

“Steve? You shouldn’t be calling me,” Natasha says with worry.

“I know I shouldn’t be, and I’m sorry if I get you in trouble. You know I would only be calling you if it were an emergency,” Steve says. “Look, w- we got the others out of the raft. They’re all safe. Clint’s safe. But, Sam wasn’t there. He was supposed to be there…”

“Steve,” Natasha says, her tone suddenly soft. “There’s something you should know.”

“So, you do know where he is?” Steve asks hopefully. He looks over when Bucky walks over to him.

“I know where he is,” Natasha confirms. “Sam’s…” She sighs. “Sam’s in a hospital right now.”

“A- A hospital?” Steve asks, frowning. “Why is he in a hospital? Natasha, tell me the truth. Please.”

“They were going to take him to the raft after you and Barnes took off. But, Tony had called the medic. When Sam followed him and Rhodes, Vision tried to stop Rhodes and Tony, but… he hit Sam instead,” Natasha explains. “Sam’s been in recovery in the hospital. He’s okay now. With a lot of physical therapy, they think he’ll be able to walk again. Sam got really lucky that it wasn’t worse.”

“Oh my God,” Steve breathes, running a hand through his hair.

“What? What is it?” Bucky asks, his eyes widening with worry. “What’s going on with Sam?”

Steve holds a hand up, earning a scoff from Bucky. “We need to see him, Nat. It’s been _months_ ,”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Natasha says. “Things are still a little iffy around here because of the Accords. You’ll get arrested if you show your face around here. Barnes too.”

“I don’t care about the damn Accords,” Steve snaps. “I care about my boyfriend.”

Luckily, Natasha gives in and tells Steve the hospital that Sam is staying at. But first, Steve desperately wants to take care of his other teammates. They’re staying in Wakanda at the moment, because T’Challa agreed to let them stay after wrongfully accusing Bucky of killing his father. Steve couldn’t be more grateful that they’re somewhere safe, and at least they can relax for a little while.

Steve walks through the hospital hallways, the only thing on his mind is Sam. Bucky’s behind him.

“Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you?” A nurse asks when she sees Steve.

Steve turns to look at her. “I need to see Sam Wilson,” he tells her. “I heard he was at this hospital?”

The nurse hesitates, and Steve knows that she knows who he and Bucky are. “Yes. He’s here,” she says. “Are you related to him?” She glances over at Bucky.

“No,” Steve replies honestly, before letting out a sigh of defeat. “Look, you know who I am. Who we are. We’re not here to cause any trouble. We’re just… here to see our frie- _boyfriend_.” Bucky immediately gives Steve a ' _what the hell, man_?' look, but Steve has to ignore it.

“Oh,” the nurse says. “Sam did mention that he was seeing someone. I- I suppose we can allow you to see him. But, Sam needs to rest, so not for long.”

“We’ll take whatever you can give us,” Steve says. “Lead the way.”

The nurse nods, and she turns around, leading the way to where Sam’s room is. “Good luck,” she says, before walking away. Steve looks over at Bucky, who shrugs his shoulders.

“Here goes nothing,” Steve whispers before quietly pushing the door open. He looks up, and sees Sam sitting on the edge of his bed. There’s a nurse with him, trying to help.

“I can do it myself,” Sam says, shooing her out of his way.

Steve gently leans against the doorway, smiling fondly as he watches Sam. “Should you be walking?”

Sam’s head snaps up the second he hears Steve’s voice, and his eyes widen when he sees Steve and Bucky standing in the doorway. “St- Steve? Bucky?”

“Sam,” Bucky breathes before rushing over to Sam and pulling him into a hug. “You’re okay.”

Sam chuckles, melting into Bucky’s hug. “I’m okay,”

“You scared me to fucking death,” Bucky says, pulling away from the hug and kissing Sam sweetly. “You- You weren’t at the raft, and you were supposed to be there. The others didn’t know where you were.”

“Of course they didn’t know. How could they? I went off on my own to try and stop Rhodes and Tony,”

“That's what Natasha said on the phone. You shouldn’t have done that,” Steve says, walking over to Sam.

“Yeah, well… Everyone else was kind of down for the count. I was the only one who could follow them,” Sam says. He looks up at his boyfriends. “What are you doing here? How did you- Natasha.”

Steve chuckles. “She was going to tell me, but I’m very persuasive when I want to be,”

Sam grins. “Damn right you are, Captain America,” he says, and holds his arm out. “Now get over here, and hug me, dammit. I haven’t seen either of you in like three months.”

Steve instantly leans closer and wraps his arms around Sam, hugging him tightly. “God, I missed you, and I’m so glad you’re okay. You’re okay, aren’t you?”

“I’m working on it, Steve,” Sam whispers, pulling Steve closer to him, and using his other arm to pull Bucky into the hug as well. “I don’t care what anyone says. Neither of you are leaving me in this hell.”

“They’re going to try to arrest us as soon as they find out that we’re here,” Bucky whispers.

Sam scoffs. “I’ve been through hell, and they aren’t stopping me from seeing my boyfriends,”

Steve goes to pull away from the hug, but Sam’s grip on him tightens. “Don’t even think about it,”

Steve laughs, and presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “I really have missed you, Sammy,”

Sam has a catch up with Steve and Bucky about where they’ve been, and how the others are doing, and where Sam is at in his recovery. Both Steve and Bucky feel guilty about not being there for Sam, but Sam understands that they were in hiding, and had to keep Bucky safe.

“You have to leave, don’t you?” Sam asks, looking up at Steve and Bucky.

“I think it’s safe for all of us if we do,” Steve whispers, reaching over to grab Sam’s hand, glancing over at Bucky, who nods in agreement. “I know neither of us want to. We both want to be here, with you. But, they’re still actively searching for us, and we can’t put you at risk while we’re in recovery.”

“We can keep in touch,” Bucky adds. “As soon as it’s safe again, we’re coming straight back to you.”

“You better,” Sam warns, though his tone is light. “Rhodes is a great company, but it’s not the same.”

“Wait a second… Rhodes has been visiting you?” Steve asks in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Sam nods. “He feels really bad about what happened, even when he knows that Vision meant to hit him and Tony. He’s… actually been helping me a lot with the physical therapy.”

“Well, that makes me feel a little better,” Steve mumbles, letting out a sad sigh.

“Look, this situation really sucks, and as much as I don’t want you to leave, I’d rather have you both safe,” Sam says, looking at both Steve and Bucky. “Just… promise me that you’ll be safe?”

Bucky chuckles. “You know we can’t make that promise Sammy,”

Sam can’t help but roll his eyes, though a fond smile on his face. “I hate you both,”


End file.
